leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Move variations
Move variations are moves that are identical to one another in terms of damage and accuracy, are similar in PP (no more than 5 apart), but have different types, damage categories, or secondary effects. Below are the various move archetypes and the moves that fall into their categories. Move archetypes are listed in alphabetical order. Within each archetype table, moves are listed by generation. Within each generation, moves are listed alphabetically. __TOC__ List of damage-dealing move variations Elemental Fangs |other=Status condition}} |} |} One-hit knockout moves |notes=Targets at a higher level than the user are unaffected }} |} |} Pledge moves |acc=100|notes=Additional effect lasting four turns when used in combination|other=Effect when combined with:}} |} |} Variations of Acid |I| PP=30}} |} |} Variations of Aeroblast |} |} Variations of Ancient Power |} |} Variations of Aurora Beam |} |} Variations of Barrage |} |} Variations of Bite |} |} Variations of Blizzard |acc=70|notes=Chance of inflicting a status condition, certain weather causes moves to not miss|other=Additional effect|PP=PP}} |} |} * and formerly had the same power too, but their power didn't drop in Generation VI and are therefore no longer included. Variations of Blue Flare |} |} Variations of Bone Rush |notes=Hits multiple times}} |} |} Variations of Bouncy Bubble |} |} Variations of Brine condition|note=50 power prior to Generation VI}} |} |} Variations of Bug Bite |} |} Variations of Bullet Seed |acc=100|notes=Hits multiple times}} |} |} Variations of Catastropika |} |} Variations of Circle Throw |} |} Variations of Clamp } |} |} Variations of Counter priority, counters the last move taken at twice the power|other=Counters}} }} |} |} Variations of Cross Chop |} |} Variations of Crush Grip |} |} Variations of Crush Claw |} |} Variations of Crunch |PP=15}} |} |} * formerly had 80 power, but was changed to 90 power in Generation VI and is therefore no longer included in this list (it is instead in a different list of variations). Variations of Dig |} |} Variations of Discharge |} |} Variations of Double-Edge |} |} Variations of Dynamic Punch |} |} * formerly had 100 power, but was changed to 120 power in Generation IV and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Eruption |} |} Variations of False Swipe |} |} Variations of Fire Lash |} |} Variations of Fire Punch |} |} Variations of Flail |} |} Variations of Flamethrower |acc=100|notes=10% chance of inflicting a non-volatile status condition, targets one opponent|other=Status condition|PP=PP}} |} |} Variations of Frost Breath |notes=Always results in a critical hit}} |} |} Variations of Frustration |} |} Variations of Fusion Flare |} |} Variations of Giga Drain |acc=100|notes=Restores HP by half damage dealt}} |} |} Variations of Gust |} |} Variations of Gyro Ball |other=Higher damage with|PP=PP}} |} |} Variations of Hammer Arm }} |} |} Variations of Heat Crash |} |} Variations of Hyper Beam |} |} Variations of Hyper Voice |} |} Variations of Icy Wind |} |} Variations of Karate Chop |} |} Variations of Leaf Blade |} |} Variations of Liquidation |} |} Variations of Low Kick |} |} Variations of Luster Purge |} |} Variations of Megahorn |} |} Variations of Moongeist Beam ; signature move}} |} |} Variations of Night Shade |} |} Variations of Needle Arm |} |} Variations of Octazooka |} |} Variations of Overheat |acc=90|notes=Lowers user's Special Attack two stages}} |} |} * formerly had the same power too, but its power didn't drop in Generation VI and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Petal Dance |acc=100|notes=Lasts 2-3 turns, user becomes confused}} |} |} Variations of Psychic |} |} Variations of Quick Attack |} |} Variations of Revenge |} |} Variations of Rollout |} |} Variations of Sacred Fire |sig=Diancie}} |} |} Variations of Sky Attack |} |} Variations of Slash |} |} * formerly had 70 power, but was changed to 90 power in Generation IV and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Smelling Salts |acc=100|notes=Double damage on target with non-volatile status, cures non-volatile status on target|other=Cured status condition}} |} |} Variations of Stomp }} |} |} Variations of Stored Power |} |} Variations of Strength |} |} Variations of Superpower |} |} Variations of Super Fang |} |} Variations of Surf |} |} Variations of Swift |} |} Variations of Thief |acc=100|notes=Steals the target's held item}} |} |} Variations of U-turn |} |} Variations of Waterfall |sig=The Goldeen line|siggen=II|PP=15}} }} |} |} List of status move variations Terrain moves |} |} Variations of Acid Armor }} }} }} |} |} * formerly had 20 PP, but was changed to 10 PP in Generation VI and is therefore no longer included. * formerly raised Sp. Atk by 2 stages, but was changed to +3 in Generation V and is therefore no longer included. Variations of After You |} |} Variations of Bulk Up |note=Did not raise stats prior to Generation IV}} |} |} Variations of Camouflage |} |} Variations of Charm |} |} Variations of Coil |} |} Variations of Confide |} |} Variations of Conversion |} |} Variations of Defense Curl |} |} Variations of Destiny Bond |} |} Variations of Memento |} |} Variations of Detect |} |} Variations of Disable |PP=15}} |} |} Variations of Flash |} |} Variations of Follow Me , forces all opponents to target the user}} |} |} Variations of Foresight |} |} Variations of Forest's Curse |} |} Variations of Guard Split |} |} Variations of Harden |} |} Variations of Heal Bell |} |} Variations of Heal Pulse |} |} Variations of Ingrain |} |} Variations of Leer |} |} Variations of Lock-On |} |} Variations of Lovely Kiss |} |} * formerly had 75% accuracy, but was changed to 85% in Generation VI and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Magnetic Flux |} |} Variations of Mean Look |} |} Variations of Mirror Move |} |} Variations of Moonlight |} |} Variations of Mud Sport |} |} Variations of Poison Powder |} |} * formerly had 75% accuracy, but was changed to 90% in Generation V and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Quick Guard |} |} Variations of Rain Dance |} |} Variations of Recover |} |} Variations of Roar |notes=-6 priority, forces target to switch}} |} |} Variations of Safeguard |} |} Variations of Screech |} |} * formerly had 85% accuracy, but was changed to 100% in Generation V and is therefore no longer included. Variations of Sing |} |} Variations of Skill Swap |} |} Variations of Spikes |} |} Variations of Splash |} |} Variations of Trick |} |} Variations of Trick Room |PP=10}} |PP=10}} |} |} Variations of Worry Seed |PP=10}} |PP=15}} |} |} List of Shadow move variations Variations of Shadow Bolt |} |} See also * Ability variations * Category:Game mechanics de:Attacken-Variationen it:Varianti mossa